


The devil inside

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Blood & blood, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, Fighting for Survival, Fluff and Angst, Hostage Situations, M/M, Please don't read if you don't like mention of blood or violence, Thriller, Violence, cop!aomine, firefighter!kagami - Freeform, protecting the loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's life has never been as perfect as it is with Kagami by his side and his dream job assuring an even better future. However, his peaceful life is disrupted when one day a man decides to make him pay for arresting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The last bit of happiness

A huge thank to my wonderful beta [frickfrackonthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/frickfrackonthemoon) for her perfect and amazing work. You are the best, Chris and I would be damned without u :3 also check her account for great SnK-fantasy au.

 

xXXx

Le vrai bonheur ne s'apprécie que quand on l'a perdu

xXXx

 

 _\--00:45--_  

Kagami’s toes wiggled idly under the ticklish breeze occasionally penetrating the apartment, heels rubbing against the wooden surface of the low table adorning the center of his living room. He was gently hitting his legs against each other in sync with the elated applause of the audience.

 

Aomine was settled on the same couch right next to him, head leaning on his knuckles as he silently observed the (stupid) movement of Kagami’s toned and hairy legs. The couch was huge enough for both of them to be sprawled out without even touching each other, but for some reason Aomine’s right side was glued to the redhead’s left. Kagami had been annoyed at first, since Ahomine was never interested in the same shows as him and whenever he actually decided to watch them with the redhead it was most definitely to distract him by groping and teasing and luring him in to sex before the first infomercial could start. At the moment, however, he was more than thankful for the welcomed contact and warmth of his man.

 

The quiet room was every so often filled with sound of Kagami’s gross laughter and that of the people in the show he was watching, although they were not nearly as loud as he was. Kagami seemed genuinely oblivious to the fact that it was already past midnight, and Aomine was sure that the redhead would later have to deal with angry neighbors (again) - he was even surprised that they weren't already banging at the door. Then again, he didn’t feel like reminding him of the fact that he was living in an apartment complex. He actually (secretly) enjoyed watching an embarrassed and uneasy redhead being lectured by the old landlord first thing in the morning, like a kid who couldn’t memorize his multiplication table in time for a test. 

 

It was one of his funniest and favorite moments from ‘ _Keeping up with the Bakagami and his wonderful neighbors_ ’ show, only second to the ones when the next-door lady’s poodles managed to sneak into his bedroom and invade his sheets, scaring the living shit out of him _every fucking time_. Aomine would be called in by a dying Kagami, and he would fucking leave his work, rush to the redhead’s flat with fear literally sweating from his body, only to find him stuck to a wall somewhere out of reach of the threat, shrieking in such a “ _manly_ ” way Aomine would laugh to tears.

 

These events were also the only things capable of making him smile about the fact that he still wasn’t living with Kagami – even after a year and a half of dating.

 

Aomine smiled contemplatively at the redhead’s form next to him before another laugh pulled him from his train of thought. Kagami was as focused on the show as Aomine was on him but for once he didn’t feel like pouncing on him or disrupting him in another way. Thanks to a new arrangement in their mutual shifts, they both had the day before off and of course they spent it together. They didn’t fuck all day but they did it enough times to make his dick throb just by looking at it and he was sated, so he was perfectly fine with only enjoying Kagami’s company without being a jerk. He knew the guy had been looking forward to this show for weeks now.

 

His eyes would wander toward Kagami’s grinning face every time he suddenly burst into peals of laughter, and then back to his feet because his toes would curl the way they did during sex – as if he was in a delectable pain – while he tried to regain his breath. It was somehow both captivating and annoying (as much as it was comical) to watch him when he was so genuinely laughing his ass off at something Aomine couldn’t understand.  

 

Kagami briefly looked at him with tears in the corner of his eyes and a toothy grin reaching his ears. Aomine was only able to offer him a substantive smile but it seemed enough because the redhead giggled in an excited gesture, tangling some of their fingers together before turning back to the show. Aomine’s smile grew more delighted and he bit his bottom lip at how cute and endearing his lover was. He suppressed the need to coo and voice it because he didn’t want to ruin the moment by making a flushed Kagami kick him from the couch with a ‘ _Bastard, I am not fucking cute!!’_  spilling from his lips.

 

They announced a brief commercial break so Kagami hastily stood up, shaking his head in disbelief and chuckling as Aomine continue to watch him. “ _Oh Gosh, today’s episode is epic…_ ” he muttered, and despite rushing his movement to make it in time for the second part of the show, he untangled his fingers from Aomine’s with an impossibly slow and soft movement, letting their pinkies slide against each other until it was no longer possible for them to touch.

 

Aomine’s hand fell on the spot where the redhead had been sitting as the man muttered something else, but he didn’t understand because the idiot was speaking in English and the tanned man sure as hell didn’t know a single relevant word except for  _fuck, baby, jerk_  and  _shut up._  Those were Kagami’s favorites after all.  

 

Kagami headed for the kitchen with his empty bowl of chips in hand to refill it. Aomine absentmindedly watched him, still chuckling at how stunned Kagami was because of this English comedy show, before a loud yell from the TV attracted his attention. But for the few seconds it lasted, he didn’t focus at all on what was happening in the commercial - he just blinked, startled. Instead, he leant in for his cigarette pack and stood up too, burying it in his pocket whilst he ran his other hand through his short locks.

 

“Oi, Ahomine, do you want another be-” Kagami took a peep in the living room with his body still in his kitchen and frowned as he caught a glimpse of Aomine’s retreating back on the balcony. He grumbled something about Aomine’s health and his ‘ _fucking addiction to nicotine that was going to kill him someday_ ’ before going back to his task of emptying the last bag of chips.

 

The last commercial ended the moment he came back and he plopped himself back on the couch, shouting over his shoulder for Aomine to bring his ass back inside. He knew Aomine had been watching him the whole time instead of watching the show, but it was fine because he was quiet and too warm to be kicked off of the couch.

 

Aomine growled from the balcony at how loud Kagami was and shook his head before absentmindedly looking back at the unfamiliar white van parked in front of the building. He was getting rid of the cigarette butt, slightly frowning as he stared at it when Kagami called him again and with another growl he finally padded his way back to the couch.

 

“Ew, you stink.” Kagami cringed.

 

“Yeah, sure. I  _just_  smoked, Bakagami.”

 

The redhead snorted. “Well, I don’t care. You don’t get in my bed stinking like that.”

 

“Yeah, mom-... oww, that hurts bastard! And ok, I get it, I will take a bath before going to bed... Geez.”

 

_\--02:50--_

 

The two grown man abruptly stood up at the same time, shamelessly revealing their nudity to each other and successfully wetting the floor around the bathtub. Aomine was the first one to jump out of their giant bathtub, softly landing on the mat lying at the tub’s feet while grinning to his ears like a fool. “Gottcha, Bakagami!!” he chuckled, hands gripping tightly on to the redhead’s as he tried to push him backward. 

 

Kagami’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance, but his lips mimicked Aomine’s toothy smile as he narrowed his eyes like a beast ready to pounce his prey. “Don’t fucking underestimate me, Ahomine!” he roared as he pushed forward. Kagami then used the tiled wall behind him as a springboard to launch his next attack on Aomine, foot splashing water on to his tanned face to distract him.

 

However, the tanned man saw it coming and released his hands to take some steps back before Kagami could touch him. He stood a couple of meters away from the redhead but his back gently made contact with the cold surface of the sink because there was no more space to run to. He hissed inconspicuously through clenched teeth.

 

Aomine winked at him while pulling his tongue out. “Too bad,” he faked a sad whine and his shoulders slumped comically. “You are so unskillful.”

 

“Come here, bitch!!”

 

“Aha,” he shook his index in front of the redhead, like anyone would in front of a child who had difficulties understanding what is bad or good. “The only one who can catch me is mpmhm…”

 

“Eat that, bastard!”

 

“Fuck, Kagami, don’t throw the fucking mat at my face!” he threw it back at him and hurried toward the toilet when Kagami stepped out of the bathtub, the water now too cold for his feet. “I am going to put it up your ass, you fucking bitch. Come here!” he growled but found himself laughing while staring at Aomine’s said tanned and firm ass as the idiot kept running in every nook and cranny of the bathroom. “Stop that, you are ridiculous.” He chuckled, pointing at it and shaking his head.

 

Kagami stopped and crossed his arms when he successfully trapped the man against the sink. He smirked, raising one eyebrow at the condescending look on Aomine’s face. “You don’t think you can still win, do you? Wipe that disgusting expression from you face!”

 

Aomine shrugged, wriggling his eyebrows up and down in a dance that was supposed to be attractive but was only annoying for the redhead. “I have a secret card up my sleeve…”

 

Kagami stared at him in a ‘ _Are you fucking kidding me?_ ’ way. “Aomine, you are as nude as the day poor Kami-sama made the mistake of sending you on earth.”

 

Aomine deadpanned him. “Figuratively, Bakagami. Figuratively.”

 

Kagami simply waved him off. “Well, yeah, whatever.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes in exasperation, but his smug smirk quickly came back to his lips. “Okay… want to know what it is then?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows again and Kagami really wanted to tell him that he looked stupid like that. Well, he  _was_  stupid. He shrugged it off mentally, chuckling to himself.

 

“So?”

 

“Huh? What?”

 

“My secret card, Bakagami, for fuck’s sake!”

 

“Oh, yeah… yeah! What is it, genius?”

 

 “Hehehe,” he bit his lips and Kagami really didn’t like the look in his eyes, nor did he like it when the bastard fisted his cock like he was going to stab someone with it. “The thing you like the most on earth!”

 

“I am not sure I can relate to that.” He briefly avoided Aomine’s gaze – it was starting to be too sultry for the situation – scratching his cheek in embarrassment.  

 

“Oh, don’t be shy babe…”

 

“'Am not, stupid! And in what way is that…” he awkwardly pointed out to the _widget_ in his tanned hand, frowning at the way Aomine kept caressing it like he just came from a porn movie, “… _thing_ going to stop me from kicking your ass!?” 

 

“What if I pee on you? I bet I can reach you from here…”

 

“Oh my God! You… _what_?”            

 

“You heard me, baby.”

 

“Y-you wouldn’t, would you?!”

 

“Heee… is that a challenge?” he said, spreading his legs and a cold shiver ran down Kagami's spin. He definitely would, the bastard. 

 

“A-Ahomine, no! Fucking no!! How old do you think you are for crying out loud?”

 

Aomine's smirk widened then, as did Kagami’s eyes.

 

_\--03:37--_

 

“You… you are so fucking disgusting!”

 

“Hey, I said I was sorry, Kagami.” He said it, yes but he was still laughing his ass off at how distressed the redhead had looked back then and it pissed Kagami off so much. The bastard had no idea how annoyed he was right now and he was putting salt in the wound. Kagami was fuming as he stomped toward the living room and threw himself on the couch, sprawling his large body on it so that there was no more space for Aomine to sit. “I can’t believe it, no seriously I fucking can’t!”

 

“C’mon, babe~”

 

“No! Fucking no, shut up and go die!”

 

Kagami turned on the TV, yawning with a frown on his face as he aggressively zapped the TV channel. “You don’t think that, do you?... and I thought the thing we had together was real. I am so disa-”

 

“AHOMINE SHU-”

 

Both were startled by the sound of something being knocked over and crashing on the floor in the bathroom. Kagami sat up warily, glancing toward the hallway before staring at Aomine with confusion and slight surprise. “Did you leave the window open again?” Kagami narrowed his eyes at him, like he did whenever he suspected Aomine of something fishy he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. The tanned man frowned at the scrutiny. “Huh? I don-”

 

Then Kagami’s eyes widened as he realized something. “A-Aomine, the stupid dogs used that window to come in!!” Kagami became agitated, panic reeking from the way he started waving his hands at Aomine to shoo him toward the hallway. “Wh-what if they go into the room??”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Kagami, for God’s sake, I told you it was impossibl-”

 

“Th-then go make sure of it. Hurry up!”

 

“Alone?” Aomine deadpanned, lifting an eyebrow at him. It was not that he was scared or anything though.

 

“Yeah, of course! Hurry up, please!” Kagami stood up in the couch and by the way his body was shaking Aomine concluded he was not going to be spared the trouble whether he wanted it or not – and he didn’t – but he eventually dragged his feet to the bathroom.

 

Kagami called out to him every now and then to know what was happening and if he had reached the bathroom yet, shouting of course but at this point he didn’t care about that anymore. His feet were too heavy and Kagami’s inquiries were too annoying, so when he noticed the shattered scented candle on the floor he rolled his eyes and immediately told him what he had found. Aomine didn’t really pay attention to the fact that Kagami didn’t say anything at that even though he was the one who had been pressuring him to go check, but he should have.

 

He made his way back to the redhead, frowning when he heard him mutter something breathlessly. “Oi, Bakagami, I didn’t hea-”

 

Kagami slowly turned his way when he emerged from the hallway, eyes slightly wide and glittering with dismay as he bit violently into his bottom lip. The redhead took a step forward toward Aomine, shaking his head, but something stopped him, abruptly. And Aomine at first failed to understand the despair oozing from his lover’s posture until he noticed the hooded man standing just behind Kagami. He stopped in his track in sheer shock.

 

He was too late to react and the man stepped aside the redhead, brushing a gun on Kagami’s side before lifting it to his red locks and pushing it in them. Kagami tightened his jaw and closed his eyes.

 

“Good morning, inspector Aomine Daiki." the voice was stern and flat, so thick with dark promises that it sent violent shivers down his spine and Aomine swallowed painfully. "I hope you remember my voice, inspector... and the fact that you have to make amends for what you did to me.”  

 

Aomine’s breath caught painfully in his throat. 

 

Tbc.


	2. What did you feel?

\-- 03:50 --

 

Kagami’s jaw clenched maniacally as he tried to swallow the sudden and pressuring lump in his throat, feeling the freezing effect of a single drop of cold sweat running the side of his throbbing temple. It unsettled him so much that he was unable to totally proceed what was going on, even when he was overly conscious of the threat currently going back and forth around him - like a shark circling a lost swimmer. He had been so shocked that his mind was still totally blank, eyes still tightly shut as if it could prevent the oncoming reality from - at least – brutally crushing the semblance of calm he had managed to muster until now.

 

The redhead was unable to believe what was happening. Only few minutes ago he had been genuinely enjoying his second day off in a row, furthermore spending an excellent time with Aomine (even if he had kept complaining), but now their lives were seriously threatened by armed men apparently seeking revenge on the tanned man and it was freaking him out. He could only wonder if that whole thing was an untoward misunderstanding or a bitter nightmare and pray that it was at least one or even both – he didn’t fucking care – as long as they all disappeared from his apartment and left them alone.

 

Kagami had faced all kind of high-risk situations where sometimes he had clearly been between life and death. Now, therefore he had always thought that as such a high-ranking firefighter he was immunized to a certain degree of stress or fear and had much more self-control than any other person. However, the moment Aomine’s name had left the stranger’s mouth with such visceral hatred, Kagami had lost it very badly.

 

His arms were hanging boneless along his gruff body, frozen by the sharp and cold reminiscent of the threat suspended over his life. Even if he wanted to deny the reality, he couldn’t ignore the danger that was way too close.

 

Kagami inhaled sharply and slowly exhaled through his nostrils, repeatedly and mechanically, as the man holding him at gunpoint continued to silently gauge them.

 

A silence, as heavy and suffocating as the anxiousness building in the pit of the redhead’s stomach, prevailed. Kagami didn’t want to focus on the sound of the man’s steps nor on the tick of the clock adorning the shelf, but on any sound that could tell him what was happening to Aomine.

 

The redhead wondered with a sense of foreboding if the man was so awfully quiet because a stranger was pointing a gun at his lover’s head or because he actually remembered the stranger’s voice and was rendered mute by the thought of all the things the mugger probably had against him.

 

As the man decided to break the silence and breathed out a dark chuckle right behind his ear, Kagami decided then that whatever was Aomine’s reason for his silence didn’t really matter.

 

“Are you scared?” his tone was so low that Kagami’s shaken mind almost didn’t get it. The redhead didn’t like the proximity between their bodies. It gave unpleasant and violent goosebumps down his spine, but he willed himself to avoid any reckless action as long as he didn’t know how to handle this situation and as long as his mind was such a fucking mess.

 

The last thing he wanted was to be reckless. If he fucked up and anything bad happened he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself nor bear with it. Because he was not on his own in there. That was why he really needed to get his shit together and stop his boiling blood from rushing in his vital organs like a rollercoaster. And, _Kagami slowly (agonizingly) opened his eyes - vision hazed by a mix of pent-up fear and adrenaline - to a sight of blurred navy blue,_ he also needed to protect the only life that mattered more than anything right now.

 

Kagami shut his eyes tight again and breathed shallowly, hands slowly tightening into fists. “No, not at all!” and his hoarse and equally low voice didn’t hint that he was scared indeed, but that he was full of emotions that were rather threatening for the hooded man.

 

“ _Oh, I see_.” The man couldn’t sound more elated and at the same time sheepish as he just sounded, a creepy and toothless smile breaking on to his lips, fitting perfectly in the hole on the hood and Kagami felt it in his pleased voice. He lifted his eyes to meet navy blue, nodding in dark contentment and excitement. “He is not scared.” He told Aomine, pointing at a strand of red hair as if the tanned man didn’t understand it already. Aomine’s eyes widened painfully as he kept glaring bloodily at him, body still frozen. His facial expression seemed to excite that man even more because his lips stretched into a wide and twisted toothy grin.

 

He continued to walk around Kagami’s stiff body, nodding to himself from time to time and seemingly enjoying the pressure he put on them by just doing nothing except from chuckling and nodding. He could read it on the inspector’s face. He could feel him drowning in introspection, doing more than simply remembering his voice, trying to balance himself between objective analysis of the situation and his death drive.

 

He enjoyed seeing the inspector so torn that he was unable to react, he enjoyed it a lot. He knew Aomine would have already reacted in the best and wild way possible - exactly like he did two years ago when working on his case - if this person, _he glanced at the redhead_ , wasn’t involved.

 

He chuckled once more.

 

“Tell me, inspector,” Kagami flinched as he suddenly broke the silence, but the man knew better. He had noticed that the redhead reacted differently when he mentioned Aomine. “What did you feel when you caught me? Did you enjoy it when you deprived me from my freedom?”

 

Aomine’s left eyes twitched. “You… fucking deserved it.”

 

It figured he would still act so arrogantly even when he was cornered.

 

The man nodded again, a habit these two were definitely forcing onto him today. “Hmmm, right. But this is really mean inspector.” He stopped and faced the redhead’s side. “And I don’t quite like that answer.” He punctuated his words by pushing the cold gun deeper against Kagami’s skull, index finger threateningly close to the trigger. And, Aomine gasped, taking a step forward.  

 

The redhead hissed through his clenched teeth and blinked tears of jerking pain as his head followed the motion induced by the arm trying to dig a hole in his head. He felt like a kid being pulled around the whole neighborhood by his earlobe because he hadn’t been a good boy in his parent’s absence but, far from being exactly as embarrassing as it should be, it was unnerving. The man shook the index of his free hand at Aomine, successfully stopping him in his tracks.

 

“So, inspector, let me ask you that again, okay?…. What. Did. You. feel?”

 

Aomine clearly noticed the change in the man’s tone but it didn’t stop him from spitting the words from his mouth. He was too hothead and too prideful for that. “I don’t… remember anything about you.”

 

The man turned his way, expression blank but disappointment obvious in the way he looked at Aomine and then clicked his tongue.

 

“Too bad then.” He sighed and, without any further ado, kneed Kagami right at the base of his spine, making him stagger forward with a harrowing groan before abruptly pulling him back by the hem of his shirt and shoving him on his knees.

 

Kagami was winded by the force of the motion and collapsed with a wince, doubling over while slowly stretching a trembling hand toward the abused spot on his back. The man didn’t leave him any respite however, fisting his fiery black red hair and pulling his head backward with all the delicacy of a butcher. Kagami groaned again and panted, stifling whimpers as the gun was pushed into his pulse, so painfully that he felt his muscle throat breaking under the pressure and it only made his mugger laugh breathlessly.

 

The redhead only truly understood why he was laughing so wholeheartedly when he caught - through teary eyes - a glimpse of a tanned man being aggressively shoved against the nearest wall by two men Aomine had not noticed until now. The latter didn’t seem to give a fuck though because he was spitting obscenities and desperately calling Kagami’s name, struggling as Kagami had never seen him do so before, his expression a mask of bloody fury, a hand stretched toward the redhead while he wildly promised to kill each fucking one of them if they touched Kagami once again.

 

And what followed suit happened in a blink of an eye. One of the men, the tallest and bulkier of the three, cursed under his breath before hitting Aomine with the butt of his gun. The tanned man went limp and slid on the floor behind the couch, but the man didn’t stop there. His lips stretched into a carnivorous grin as he exchanged a furtive glance with the other and he started moving, obviously hitting Aomine who could only but groan and that was all Kagami could get from what was happening to his man, but he could hear him suffering. And, it was unbearable.

 

“ _Jesus_ ,” the man holding onto Kagami’s hair smirked, re-wrapping his fingers around the gun threatening the redhead’s throat. “This guy is as loud as ever.” And he was laughing again, pleased by the sound of Aomine’s stifled groans and hacking coughs. “But I can’t deny that I love hearing him like that, don’t you too Ka~ga~mi?”

 

Kagami’s eyes grew wide, nostrils flaring in unreasonable and uncontrolled anger. He could feel his heart throbbing furiously through his temple and his mind trying to reason him, but his soul’s cries were louder than everything. If the bastards didn’t stop right now Aomine was going to be killed and Kagami could never allow that – not while he was still alive.

 

The man felt the redhead literally boiling under him, but it still slightly surprised him when Kagami shoved the gun away from his neck, gripping onto the hand pulling at his hair as he stood up. He was fast at untangling his hair from the vicious and disgusting grip and as fast to think of the better way to take his opponent down, but Kagami didn’t even lay a hand on him before he was flat on his chest against the cold floor, writhing in excruciating pain without even understanding what had just happened.

 

He heard a sigh above him – he was not so sure because he was groaning and Aomine was wheezing in pain - as someone stepped on him to keep him still, adding to the unbearable pain coursing through his spine. “I have a feeling you don’t actually understand the situation.” The man said, crushing him ruthlessly under his foot.

 

The room went silent, but not for too long and the quietness was quickly disrupted by a loud whimper coming from Kagami.

 

“You are going to die anyway, so what’s the rush? I would like to have a little bit of fun before it happens, so… don’t. Try. That. Ever. Again. _Please_?” the tone didn’t let any room for doubt of what he was going to do the next time Kagami tried to fight him. And as another whimper escaped Kagami’s bruised lips with his head being stubbed out like a cigarette on the floor, Aomine roared helplessly in rage.

 

There was another moment of heavy silence. Kagami was motionless, feeling dizzy and nauseous. He still had not understood what had happened and what trick the guy had used to knock him down so quickly and so easily when the bastard was visibly skinner and smaller and the redhead was desperate to find what it was because he needed to get them out of there in a way or ano…

 

“Ka… Kaga-mi… babe? Can you… D-do you he…ar me?”

 

Kagami’s jaw tightened and he closed his eyes to prevent any tear from running out. Aomine’s voice was strained and he sounded so pained that it was more unbearable than his own pain “Y-yeah…” even when his voice was not any better than a trembling mess.

 

“Good.” And Aomine sighed like he had just run a marathon. “Don’t… don’t move, babe… don’t do any-thing, ok?”

 

“Wh-wha-?”

 

“Listen to me… stay still! I am going to get us out of here alive… definitely, so just lis-ten to me…o-” his last words were pulled out of his lungs by another hit and Kagami shouted his name so loudly that only few seconds after he felt someone tying him.

 

He was pulled on wobbling feet and watched horrified as they pulled a beaten Aomine on his feet, blood running from bruises covering his face. But what horrified him even more was the look in Aomine’s eyes. Kagami couldn’t like the ~~suicidal~~ determined glint in these narrowed and sharp eyes. There was no doubt that Aomine was planning a lot of things in his head, dangerous and drastic ones, and even if Kagami knew that Aomine was the only one who could come up with a relevant plan – because he had already dealt with that man - he didn’t want him to risk his life for his ass.

 

“Well, this is really charming. But please inspector, don’t be too cocky. You perfectly know how much I hate that personality of yours.”

 

Kagami glared at him, spitting the blood of his mouth in the man’s general direction, wanting to wipe his smug smile so badly his breath became erratic with frustration. Aomine did the same with the liquid flooding his mouth, targeting the bulky man keeping him still. The fist he earned was to be expected but still reach him with an unexpected amount of pain and he bent over in the opposite way, sill firmly held on his feet by his aggressor. 

 

“ _Shit_!”

 

“Yeah! You like that, don’t you bitch?” his grip tightened around Aomine’s arm as he bit his earlobe and drew blood, chucking and sucking on to the abused appendage. Aomine hissed both in pain and disgust, trying to pull away from him but without success. “You taste good…” he drawled appreciatively.

 

Kagami growled down his throat, the sound too loud and feral to be muffled by the gag they just put on him and the second man that had assaulted Aomine earlier turned his way with a sly smirk. “Hey, don’t be impatient…” he made his way toward Aomine and grabbed his other free arm as the leader, apparently, pushed Kagami in the couch and sat near him with his legs crossed.

 

They dragged Aomine to the middle of the living room and forced him to kneel down in front of the couch. He exchanged what he wanted to be a reassuring glance with Kagami before looking down at the couch where only some hours ago he had been sitting there with his lover, oblivious. He glanced up again at Kagami, clenching his jaw when their desperate gaze met, wishing he had told him how much he cared for him and kissed him back then, when he still had the possibility. Wishing he could time travel.

 

“Two more questions, inspector.” The man started, voice a tad less playful than it had been until now and both shivered. “Did you know what they do to child molester in prison?” the man emptied his gun under the confused and fearful glare of his two hostages, then slowly push back only one bullet and then leveled a gaze toward Aomine. “Well, I know you knew. But what I actually don’t know is… if you knew it after or _before_ sending me there!”

 

Aomine breathed in sharply and Kagami swallowed tensely as he pointed the weapon toward the redhead again.

 

“Let’s play a game, inspector.” A carnivorous grin broke on his lips, making Aomine shiver to his core with his eyes wide open. “But this time, I advise you to think twice before answering my questions.”

 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I need to apologize for the very, very late update. 
> 
> Also, I feel like writing an action movie and it feels so different from what I am used to write or read that well, idk, lol, I hope you guys understand what you are signing for ~ anyway thank you very much for the sweet and supporting comments :3


	3. His sweet everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "I suggest you not to test my patience. Don’t you care for him?” He questioned, putting the threatened Kagami a little bit under the spotlight.
>> 
>> Aomine’s nostrils flared and his glare darkened in a way that sent unpleasant chills the long of the redhead’s spine and he felt it very clearly that he was not the only one feeling intimidated. 
>> 
>> “I do… to a point a psychopathic pervert like you will never ever understand..." 

Vivre debout ou mourir à genou

_xXXx_

_\--04h35--_

 

The ultimatum escaped the spiteful tongue in a sort of twisted and devilish graciousness, words floating in the air with a coldness that could put Siberia to shame and dry magma into giants ice blocks. The sound of the bastard’s voice stubbornly reaching the gate of his keen hearing –despite his attempts to block it- weighed more on Aomine’s soul than any deadly sin he could have committed in his whole life.

 

It was like being tantalizing close to losing his head in an ocean of darkness, like the Antichrist himself was crawling up his veins and whispering hell to his cells. No matter how many time he tried to get that damn sound out of his head or how much strength he put into the pointless effort, there didn’t seem to be any road of possible salvation.

 

A pale and fruitless silence followed after his statement, stilling Aomine into the cold seconds that were still running, oblivious of his current predicament. Aomine’s pupils were dilated as the man’s fingers traced the elaborated contour of a silencer pulled out of nowhere, screwing it onto the gun as delicately as if he was making love to it. And, he could only stare.

 

Kagami was exposed in his most vulnerable state with his life only but depending of that dubious man’s goodwill, yet he was still kneeling in the middle of the redhead’s living room and doing nothing to get him out of that chaos. Aomine was rendered silent and motionless by the scene unfolding in front of him, even though it should have been the much-appreciated adrenaline that should have made him go totally ballistic.

 

True to his declaration and inflexible in his approach of the situation the man snaked a gloved hand in the redhead’s hair and pulled at it with enough brutality to elicit a throaty groan from his captive. “After all,” he carried on, putting the weapon right under Kagami’s chin. “It would be a shame to leave a hole on such a pretty face, wouldn’t it?” The question was pending, too difficult and heartrending to be answered.

 

The criminal smiled, wider and brighter than ever, peacefully reveling in the pitiful state in which he had put them while Aomine bitterly realized that it was only the beginning. Their gazes clashed for an instant, his opponent expectantly quirking a brow, but nothing came in time to his mind to stop the unstoppable. Aomine was left half-begging and half-shouting, his glance shuttling desperately between Kagami’s broken expression and that fucking gun. He was at a loss of words. This was just too sudden and too weird and too… “W-wai… no!”

 

The man only deadpanned him, disappointment oozing from his features like some cheap perfume, as the tanned man struggled to come up with a relevant response. “I see.” he said, cutting Aomine in his indistinct stutter and catching his full attention back to him but more precisely to his finger that went into action. And in that sole moment when the arcuate figure formed by the man’s finger around the trigger dangerously and playfully narrowed, Aomine’s eyes widened painfully and everything in his body from the most infinitesimal component to its cleverest one instantly froze.

 

“You leave me with no choice then…” the man admitted flatly, unimpressed and even unamused by Aomine’s livid and shocked face, nodding as if Aomine had given his approbation. He slid the lethal toy along the smooth and sweaty skin of Kagami’s face, stopping when its surface made contact with the redhead’s bruised lips, the entire motion in the most agonizing slowness Aomine had ever endured.

 

Kagami tried to resist as much as he could but the effort proved futile.

 

Meanwhile, Aomine was gaping in dread like a dead fish fresh out of the water, limbs resting boneless along his body as the whole universe ran in slow motion.

 

He could feel the blood burning in his temple. He could hear the beating of a muscle, vigorous but all the while dying, thumping as if the world depended solely on it, bumping against his ribcage like a madman trying to pry open the doors of a strong room.

 

It looked like a short-circuit, happening right in the middle of his brain.

 

Aomine could recognize the sensation, but it had never been this violent, this vivid and this suffocating. It had never made him feel so helpless, not even when his own life had been in the balance. Obviously because this time it was Kagami’s…

_Kagami had been his sweet everything since day one_

_And he was about to lose him for fucking nothing?_

 

The expression adorning his face, one the redhead had never seen before, was so poignant that Kagami choked -more on his feelings than on the gun sliding (under the gag) to his mouth- as something was painfully crushed in his chest.

 

The scene was paint with sheer agony, _but that particular feeling proved to be more useful than any effort they had made since the intruders appeared._

 

The redhead resigned to his death.

And the look in his eyes as he stared back at Aomine, a look the tanned man could never describe even with a thousand words, was enough to get his gear into action again.

 

Like the thing so horrible that you could never even wish upon your worst enemy, the reality conveyed by Kagami’s eyes sent enough adrenaline in his veins to nurse the fierceness of his soul and take control over the chaotic jumble of words that had formed there.

_Lose him for fucking nothing?_

_Just because the bastard couldn’t accept a sentence that had been declared centuries ago by someone else?_

 

“Like hell I am gonna let it… happen” the rasp of his cough stopped the man in his internal relish of the situation.

 

Everyone kept silent for a brief moment, the three thugs exchanging surprised and questioning glances. “Excuse me?” the chief had to ask when he got nothing but unproductive shrugs from his acolyte. And, when Aomine who was now staring hypnotized at the ground remained silent, one of the two men standing behind him shoved him scornfully with his foot. “Hey, what the fuck did you just say?”

 

Aomine’s lips kept moving thoughtfully, but no sound reached them and the man had to hit him harder. He landed on his left side, cursing under the additional pain, but still very thankful for the appreciated opening.

 

He quickly used the opportunity to painstakingly analyze the bulkier man’s attire and the many weapons he was carrying. He barely had the time to do the same for the second guy before being swiftly lifted to his feet and crushed in a tight embrace like a ravenous toddler. “Didn’t you hear me, bitch? What did you say?”

 

Aomine recoiled to avoid spittle from drowning him. The proximity allowed him to notice a part of a prominent scar on the guy’s face, right near his big mouth but the mark didn’t immediately ring a bell in his overly busy mind. “Hey…!” the guy shouted again and Aomine slurred provocatively. “I said… that you should probably get your ears check, idiot!”

 

“Again??” said man roared, eyes widening in rage. He shoved Aomine to the floor before kicking him but in the stomach, so violently that the tanned man ended in a pool of blood at his feet. Kagami trembled in equal, if not deeper rage, but the gun engulfed in his mouth was enough to keep him frustratingly immobile.

 

“Take it easy, tiger.” The chief addressed to him with a lopsided grin the redhead had been so eager and desperate to destroy for ages now. However, he could only glare at the bastard and fume even when the attitude only served to make the man happier.

 

At least he had the decency to wait until Aomine was done coughing in pain. “I am a little confused, inspector!”

 

Aomine looked up and kneeled straight again with a little bit of unpleasant help from the gorillas guarding him. He swallowed hard, the salty and metallic taste spreading all over his taste bud like a fire in a forest. “What exactly were you trying to achieve by insulting one of my men when I am actually _this_ close to kill your boyfriend?” he emphasized his words by joining his thumb and his index finger.

 

Aomine shook his head, eyes rolling in their orbits like a rollercoaster and a painful expression covering his features as the gesture put him in an unbearable pain. He was dizzy from the treatment, but he was also thankful to the idiot because now he had his neurons back where they belonged. At least enough of them.

 

“Your men…” he mused, nodding. “I see.”

 

Kagami remained perplexed and tensed but as the man narrowed his eyes and loosened his grip on red hair, he briefly sighed in relief. “Do you?”

 

Aomine gently wiped the blood running from the cut on his lip with his thumb, then staring at it before spitting the remaining of the red substance flooding his mouth right beside the man’s foot. Too bad, just a little bit on the right and he would have made a perfect shot.

 

“Get rid of the gorillas…” he vaguely motioned to the men behind him.

 

“No!” the chief had to shout when his men dangerously bent over the tanned man.  Aomine chuckled at them, throwing mocking glances over his shoulder.

 

“Inspector Aomine…”

 

“I am no man to beg... will never be.”

 

Kagami could feel in the way the man had to re-wrap three times his fingers around the gun, tightly clenching his jaw, that Aomine was playing the right cards but in the _wrong_ game. 

 

“I suggest you not to test my patience. Don’t you care for him?” He questioned, putting the threatened Kagami a little bit under the spotlight.

 

Aomine’s nostrils flared and his glare darkened in a way that sent unpleasant chills the long of the redhead’s spine and he felt it very clearly that he was not the only one feeling intimidated.

 

“I do… to a point a psychopathic pervert like you will never ever understand. H-he has nothing to do with anything here, let him go. I am the one you really want.”

 

Kagami clearly growled his disapprobation.

 

“Oh yeah?” the man widened his eyes, a sign of anger that went out of his control, breaking a brief instant the placid façade he had been showing off since he had entered their apartment.

 

“Yeah.” Aomine whispered back, eye twitching, aware that he was figuratively playing with a lit match in a pool of petrol.

 

“And why would I do that, inspector?”

 

“Just because.” Aomine shrugged, running a trembling hand through his hair. It was hard keeping the attitude when his heart was still doing unpleasant backflips anytime the man’s fingers moved, but he was done mulling for the day. He was a man of no patience and no second thought.

 

He had to keep the guy focused on his words. “This,” he added, pointing to the whole scene and its actors. “is not how you do your thing!” and he paused, catching his breath, keeping himself straight despite the pain while the man’s interest grew rapidly.

 

“I would have been dead for age if you really were here to get a revenge. You would have never pulled Kagami in this shit and you would have come to get me _alone_ … clean, straight and fast, this is how you truly work.”

 

The criminal hummed, a brow raised in morbid approbation, feeling a sense of contentment to know that the inspector still remembered him in his quintessence. He suddenly released Kagami and leant in the seat, admiring his masterpiece: the inspector who had put him in prison years ago, now kneeling at his feet.

 

His signature grin came back as he dared to spread his arms on the seatback. Kagami recoiled, exhaling and inhaling loudly with his eyes closed as if he was trying to calm his nerves.

 

Another long and pregnant pause followed, before the criminal could gasp a chuckle.

 

“You are so resourceful, inspector. And I thought I could make you cry a little… well, it was to be expected from the great Aomine Daiki, but you really are no fun.”

 

“Why,” Aomine’s glare didn’t flatter even if his lids were struggling to remain open. “Why are you here?” he asked sharply, not quite in the mood for small talk. “What do you want from me?”

 

The man only, but grin. He slowly tilted his head toward Kagami who was vehemently trying not to exchange any glance with his aggressor.

 

He inhaled, pinching Kagami’s cheek, making him hissed in pain and he licked his lips in delight at the shaky breath that escaped Aomine’s parted lips then. “You know, you really surprised me this time, inspector.” He took again a moment of long silence to observe his surrounding and his two captives, like an artist admiring his work after months of devotion.

 

“I was expecting to find you in a sweet home, with a cute yet fiery woman and a hyperactive little child, you know? My original plan was to let my friends,” he gestured towards the two men standing still and unshakable behind Aomine, “play with her while I take good care of your child… right in front of you.”

 

Aomine’s face was unreadable. Kagami’s eyes narrowed in anger and he clenched his teeth around the gag, stilling an outraged look on the tanned man as a mean to keep himself calm. “So, I am a little bit disappointed.” He exclaimed, one eye shut with his index finger and thumb once again glued together. “I wanted to repay the favor… because, you know, thanks to you inspector I had had many interesting and unexpected experiences in prison!” he pushed his lips, looking thoughtful for a second. “A lot of quality time with at least a dozen of my ex-codétenu for exemple.”

 

And then he wore a constipated smile, inhaling deeply. “I really wanted to share my gratitude, inspector… but I guess we will make do.” he threw a mischievous glance at his men. They simply shrugged again and he smiled disgustingly for Aomine’s dismay. “Yeah, we will.”

 

“What. Do. You. Want from me?”

 

“Do you guys plan to get married?” He turned to Kagami again and Aomine growled in his throat in impatience and frustration. “I mean if you do then we must invite that cute kouhai of yours, inspector? She is such a lovely fellow.” he reached to caress red hair but abruptly stopped when Kagami growled in protest and glared at him. Then, something lighted up insidiously in his eyes.

 

“You are so easy to read with your strong state for red head. This is not wrong, but you need to make a choice…this one or _her_?”

 

The expression on Kagami’s face was unreadable as the man started laughing and his eyes zeroed in on Aomine’s face, brows slowly knitting in a quizzical manner, asking for Aomine to at least contradict the bastard and make him shut up because _she_ was a particularly sensitive subject.

 

However, Aomine only but dropped his gaze and swallowed instead of saying anything and Kagami didn’t know exactly how to feel about it.  

 

“C’mon, say something, inspector… your wife needs to know who you shag when you go on your _missions_! Don’t you agree ka~ga~mi-kun?” he singsonged playfully, grabbing the redhead’s chin between his fingers. “Or do you already know?”

 

Kagami resisted at first to look him in the eyes, but finally complied when his aggressor leant menacingly toward him with his gun sliding to his crotch. “Don’t make me do something, _you_ will regret!” he uttered behind his ears, only for him to hear. Kagami shivered and winced, then glanced at Aomine while swallowing and the tanned man understood that whatever he was going to do, he had no other choice.

 

The redhead’s glance then settled on the man and then on the satisfied smile adorning his lips. “You see, they are all the same. Man or woman, everything, everyone is betrayal. And that is why I prefer children. They are sheer innocence; honest, sincere and they love unconditionally, without even knowing why. Isn’t that the best thing on earth?”

 

Aomine shook his head in disgust, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw tighter. “Fucking sicko…”

 

The man smiled, fully satisfied and nodded. “You were right inspector. I don’t want you dead… at least not before you show yourself useful to me.” And with that, he was done playing around.

 

“What?” Aomine winced, the expression on incredulity on his face tickling the bruises there. He absentmindedly wiped that drop of blood threatening to run straight in his eye.

 

“Yes, inspector. The thing is, some weeks ago the uppity son of a very dear friend of mine regrettably got caught for dealing a rather dangerous opium derivative of very poor quality to the youth, which resulted in many casualties among the kids. This happened to be very regretful I grant you, but I need to get rid of any valuable evidence you may have in your possession. This is the reason why you are still alive dear inspector, but this is also the reason why your boyfriend will regret ever crossing your path.”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened and sharp, cold shivers ran down his spine at the nonsensical words leaving that man’s lips and he was once again, but only momentarily, at a loss of words. However, he didn’t have the time to question the connection between the pervert in front of him and a guy who belong to one of the most dangerous triad in Tokyo, or to bemoan the fact that his steep slope to always bring work home was the real reason why Kagami had be drown into that mess.

 

“Also…” Before he could show any reaction at all the man swiftly pulled a knife from his black coat and, handling it with a dexterity that would have been envied if the situation was any different, violently planted its sharp blade in Kagami’s left thigh. “ _This_ is for treating my men as gorillas.”

 

The redhead’s eyes widened on Aomine’s shocked face as the unexpected pain flashed through his spine like a Taser’s discharge. He threw his head backwards, arching his body and nearly jumped out of the man’s reach as a piercing cry of pain escaped his throat, whimpers following immediately.

 

“TAIGA!”

 

“And that,” The aggressor kept him still, then heartlessly twisted the weapon in Kagami’s flesh, the blade grazing against the man’s bone, multiplying the suffering.

 

His victim howled, the heart wrenching sound muffled by the gag. “Is for calling me a psychopath and a pervert. Thank you very much.”

 

The man stood, leaving a writhing and whimpering Kagami. The redhead was panting, his eyes wide, lost and fixed on the emptiness of his agony. He is already gushing his blood, body palpitating as a blood spot slowly spread on the immaculate beige couch.

 

“Now, let’s get to serious business, inspector. I am done with the foreplay.” He inspected his gun as if it had any need to and ignored the desperate and revengeful struggle a certain tanned man is putting against his men. “Where should we start from now? The bridal room?” he asked, pointing his thumb to the hallway behind him.

 

Aomine’s dilated pupils stopped from trying to look past him toward his boyfriend and shifted to the man, the worry and misery morphing into the sheer epitome of hatred.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR TO GOD, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU… I WILL KILL YOU FUCKER!”

 

The man frowned. “Inspector!”

 

“YOU ARE DEAD, I WILL KILL YOU!!”

 

“Dear inspector, you are going out of control.”

 

“FUCK YOU!! LET ME GO BASTARDS, I WILL KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!”

 

“Well, since you are in no condition to cooperate…” he sighed, pulling on the glove of his left hand, wiggling his fingers for them to be comfortable in the black accessory, before turning on his heels. Aomine froze.

 

“Wai-wait…” he gasped almost timidly, shaking his head. “No, wait! D-don’t touch him. DON’T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!”

 

The plea didn’t reach the man’s soul as he stopped right in front of the defenseless redhead. Kagami’s fluttering lashes fought to keep his eyes open and he feverishly recoiled when the man loomed over him, panting. “Get the fuck away fro…”

 

Kagami’s muffled words abruptly got cut because the man firmly and rapidly pulled out the knife from his abused flesh, immediately lifting the hand holding it above Kagami’s head as he griped the red head with the other and maintained him still under him.

 

As Aomine’s eyes landed on his man’s blood running along the blade, he broke. “No… no! Please… stop that! I beg of you!!!!”

 

And with a satisfied smile, the criminal purred huskily. “And there I thought you were no man to beg.”

 

Kagami’s trembling eyes closed, he tightened his jaw and his fists.

 

 Aomine’s vocal cord broke.

 

And the knife cut through the air.

 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> It seems that the delays are getting longer and longer with each chapter and I am deeply sorry but life and exams existed and idk but I really struggled to do my best so here I am. 
> 
> Thank you always for the lovely feedbacks and really sorry for making you wait sooooo long. 
> 
> Also sorry for the eventual mistakes, I am exhausted and this is not revised.
> 
> PS: I am getting drowned in the action and the violence and I just can't stop so I hope my tag was enough to protect the sensible hearts!!!! ewe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, here I am again. I know I should focus on my unfinished stories here but I wanted to try this one too, so here am I again. I would still need to know if it is worth the effort, so let me hear what you think of it if possible. Thank you for reading tho ^^ ~


End file.
